A Pink Butterfly With Broken Wings
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: [HIATUS]After a mysterious night that broke the curse, the Sohmas are left with no memory of Tohru, leaving a scarred and pained delinquent, Tohru, The Pink Butterfly. After returning to the Sohmas, can Tohru recover, or can some wings never be mended?
1. Broken Wings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

Me: Yay, new Furuba fic by me! I was just struck with this brilliant idea all of a sudden.

Tohru: (reads fic) Why did you make me so mean? (Sad eyes)

Me: Ah, it can't be helped. This is a darker one. But things will get better… maybe…

Tohru: (cries) MAYBE?

Me: (Evil grin)

* * *

Tohru ran from the house, her bare feet being cut and scraped with every step, and her shirt torn, skirt floating around her. The pain of fourteen people mingled, with her own, in her heart. Tears ran from her cheeks as she ran into an alley, falling painfully onto the ground, sobs choking out of her throat. _At least… at least Kyo-kun and the others will be free… free from their curse…even if they don't remember me anymore…_ She thought bitterly as she hugged her bare knees to her chest, shivering.

A figure knelt beside her, and an arm wrapped around her. "Why are you crying, little girl?" A feminine voice asked.

Tohru shook her head, indicating that she would rather not answer.

"Honda, is your name?" The voice asked. When Tohru nodded, the older girl smiled. "The daughter of the Red Butterfly, I'm honored. I ask of you, fight me."

Tohru looked up sharply, meeting the gaze of the girl. "But… why?"

"Because I would like to test you to see if you are worthy of becoming part of our gang, the last descendants of those who served the Red Butterfly."

"You are the descendants of those in my mother's gang…?"

"Yes, you are like our sister. I don't expect you to defeat me, but if you can hold your own, we will take you in as our own and care for you."

Tohru looked up at her with awe. She never thought being in a gang was a good thing, but they seemed like kind people. What other choice did she have anyway? Ever since she broke the curse, the Sohmas all lost their memories of her, and everyone lost their memory of her associating with them. Only she was left with the burden of the truth of what happened that night. She stood up and looked the girl straight on. "Fine."

At first, Tohru half-heartedly threw punches and got knocked around. But suddenly, something snapped in her. An unfamiliar flame burned in Tohru's eyes, and the training she had taken from Kyo mixed with her pain and created something she had never known before. Anger and hate. She gave out a few heavy blows, one to her face, one to her stomach, and a hard kick at her shins, sending her to the ground. Rage surged through her as she kicked the girl again and again until she could barely move. Tohru ceased. "Well?"

The girl gave her a weak smile. "You are stronger than I had expected. And thus, with great pride I give you the title of our gang leader. What is your name, girl?"

"That's not of importance anymore. From now on, I will be known as the Pink Butterfly." Tohru looked at the girl with eyes empty of emotion.

The girl scoffed. "The Pink Butterfly? That doesn't sound very intimidating. It sounds downright bright and cheerful."

"I come from my father, plain and white, and my mother, the Red Butterfly. Together they are pink. And let me warn you: the creature of the brightest color holds a poison of the deadliest."

The girl smirked. "I like the way you think. So, Honda, I dub you, The Pink Butterfly, leader of the Red Butterfly Gang!"

Tohru nodded, and left her past behind. She was not the same person any longer, and never would be again.

* * *

Thunder crashed through the hospital room as Tohru kneeled at the bedside of her grandfather, who looked at her weakly.

"Tohru…" he said, his voice barely a whisper. "…I know… things have been rough for you since you came back to live with us. I don't know what happened… but… I hope someday you can forget your pain."

Tohru clutched her grandfather's hand, tears stinging her eyes. She didn't cry anymore, though. Since that night two years ago, things had changed. She had switched schools to avoid the Sohmas and her friends, Hanajima and Uotani, whom she hadn't seen since. She wore long skirts, heavy eyeliner, and a mask over her face. She constantly got in trouble, and was the most feared gang leader in the city. She did everything possible to cover her pain.

"Tohru… I just ask one last thing from you. Please… continue going to school for your mother, and maybe someday, you will come to your senses like she did…" Her grandfather's eyes closed, and the beeping of the monitor switched to one last hollow sound that echoed through the room.

Tohru placed his hand on his chest, covered him with his sheet, and left before the doctors and nurses could come rushing in.

* * *

She returned home to have her things stuffed in bags and thrown in her face. "Leave." Her aunt said coldly.

Tohru picked up her bags and glared at her aunt.

"We're disowning you. You are nothing but trouble and dirt soiling the Honda name. The only reason we let you stay this long is because of you grandfather. But now that he's gone, we're done. We want you to leave, and never return to us again."

"Fine. I have no desire to live with you dogs anyway." Tohru spat, and left, slamming the door behind her.

She thought of what she would do next, now that she had no place to turn. She could live in a tent, as she once had before. No doubt they would stop paying her tuition. That wasn't a problem, though. She had a job. She could pay for herself. She could live on her own. She didn't need anyone else.

Her thoughts were interrupted by hacking coughs. Her coughs. She coughed and coughed until she fell to the ground and leaned against the brick wall of a building, bags falling from her grasp as she covered her mouth. She was getting sick… this was not the time for this…

She glared up at the passerby that gave her strange looks. Nobody bothered to stop to help her, though. In this world, nobody cared. She pulled her jacket closer to her body, shivering. It was her favorite jacket—black with a hot pink butterfly on the back. On one sleeve it said "The Pink Butterfly" and on the other it read, "The creature of the brightest color carries the deadliest poison". It could have been that jacket that was scaring the people off, or maybe it was the hostile looks she was giving them.

"Honda-san?"

Tohru lifted her angry eyes up to a silver-haired boy her age, looking down at her, bewildered. It was Yuki. "What do you want?" She growled, though inside, she was delighted to see him after two years. He looked older, and held even a stronger resemblance to Ayame.

"We were classmates a couple of years ago huh? You just disappeared. Wow… you've changed…" He studied her, barely recognizing her for the same, cheerful girl who had gone to her school, although most of his memories of her were blurred. She seemed like more than just an old classmate… but Yuki couldn't remember where she had seen her otherwise. He scowled a bit, but then shrugged it off. He looked at her bags. "Did you… run away?"

"No, I got disowned." She muttered darkly. "You got a problem with that?" She would have glared at him, but instead went into a coughing fit.

He shook his head. "No. But you seem to be sick. You'll need a place to stay, huh? You could come stay with my cousins, and me if you wanted."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She demanded bitterly. "What did I ever do for you?"

Yuki paused before answering. "I don't know… but I feel like I should help you."

Tohru stopped and looked away. She didn't want to get lost in their world again. It would be too painful to see them again. Especially Kyo… "Well, I don't want to go with you." She said stubbornly.

Yuki sighed. He picked up her bags and wrapped his hand around her wrist. "That's too bad. You're coming with me. You're not well, I can't just leave you here."

Tohru struggled, but her health left her too weak to protest. As she followed helplessly, Yuki took her down the road she knew too well. Soon, they were turning down the path that led to Shigure's house. Tohru once again tried to run away, but his grip was too strong for her to squirm out of.

Finally, they walked in through the doorway and took off their shoes. "Shigure!" Yuki called out. "I think we're hosting a new guest in the house!"

Tohru drank in the warmth of the familiar surroundings. Looking around, she realized that it was messier than she had left it, and knew that they had let it go again. Shigure came walking into the living room, and she almost smiled at the sight of the kimono-wearing pervert. She wondered what dirty novels he was writing in his room.

"AHH! A young high school girl, what a pleasant surprise!" Shigure sang. "I'm Sohma Shigure, how do you do?"

When Tohru didn't answer, Yuki spoke up. "Shigure, this is Honda Tohru-san."

"Hmm, Tohru-kun!" Shigure pondered that name. "Sounds familiar, huh?"

"OI! What's going on down there?" Thumping of footsteps down the stairs were heard and an orange-haired boy walked in, a scowl on his face.

Tohru almost cried when he saw him. _Kyo._

"Yuki, who's this chick you picked up?" Kyo asked.

"This is Tohru-kun!" Shigure answered.

"Tohru, huh?" Kyo scratched his head. "Sounds sort of familiar."

"That's what I just said!" Shigure answered.

Kyo shrugged. "Whatever. Just watch out for Shigure, Tohru. He's a PERVERT."

"KYOOOO, you're so mean!" Shigure whined.

Kyo stalked off, and Yuki sighed and turned to Tohru.

"Don't mind him. That was my idiot cousin, Kyo."

"I know…" Tohru whispered. Suddenly taken over with emotion, Tohru's vision spun and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Me: YAY! First chapter done! (Grin) MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!

Kyo: Why is Tohru a DELINQUENT?

Me: I don't know. Tohru's nice-ness just annoyed me, so I decided to change it up a bit. But I really don't know how the curse was broken in this one…

Kyo: You're a disgrace to all the authors on this site.

Me: I'LL THINK OF IT EVENTUALLY!


	2. Returning To My Loved Ones

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

Me: Wow, I'm actually, not being lazy and updating…

(Gasps echo through readers)

Yuki: That's a first.

Me: (Sticks tongue out)

* * *

Tohru awoke to find that she was in her room. Her old room, when she still lived with the Sohmas. She almost cried with the relief she felt, despite herself. As much as she never wanted to be involved with them again, she couldn't help the feeling of home she felt when she was there. She looked around to find Kyo sitting by her bedside, watching her.

"Hey." He said, looking at her apathetically.

Tohru looked at him and then back up at the ceiling, blinking back tears. She clutched her covers closer to her chin. "What… do you want?"

"Jeez, I was just being nice, you could at least be grateful." Kyo grunted. After a short silence he added with a sigh. "Is… there something bothering you that you want to talk about?"

Tohru turned away from Kyo to face the wall in response. There was another long silence before Kyo spoke again. "You know… this room holds a lot of mystery for us…" He said quietly. Tohru immediately tuned in to what Kyo was saying. "One morning, two years ago, we woke up to find this room empty, but looking as if someone had been living there. As far as we could remember, though, nobody had been in here for years. The only clue to the owner of the room was a single note that was left on the desk. It read: 'I hope you can finally find your happiness. I love you all more than you can ever imagine.' It was signed only with a small picture of an onigiri. Next to it was a collection of thirteen figures—one for each of the zodiac members, and the cat."

Tohru hugged her covers closer, trying not to break down in sobs. It was the note she had written them, and the papier-mâché figurines she had made and left behind. Being back in this house was nothing but heartache for her. But, she had no other option—nowhere else to turn.

Kyo continued. "We… don't know what it was about those things, or this room, but to a certain fourteen members of our family, it's something special. Something irreplaceable."

Tohru bit her lip hard before finally saying. "I too, have people who were once special to me. But, I left them behind and turned to this life that I could never escape. Everyday, I wish I hadn't done what I had done, but once you've made a sacrifice, it's final. Maybe if I hadn't released them, then I would still be with them, and be with the one I loved, and… I may not be… so miserable…" Tohru's voice faded away as she fell asleep again.

Kyo stared at her for a long time. Finally he said quietly, as not to wake her, "You heard the whole thing?"

The two people who he was referring to were standing at the doorway, nodding.

"Poor kid…" Shigure said, solemn, for once. "She's been through a lot, it seems."

Yuki leaned on the doorframe and also stared at Tohru for a long time. "I don't know what makes me say this… but something inside me tells me that that girl is stronger than she looks… her heart… is strong. Honda-san didn't always used to be like this. Although my memories of her are blurred, I can tell you that before she disappeared two years ago, she was extremely cheerful and happy. I don't know what happened to her to change her, but, somewhere in there is a warm heart, although hidden under many layers of pain."

That thought left the three in silence, before they too, eventually retired to their rooms.

* * *

The next day, Tohru didn't do much besides toil around Shigure's house, compulsively cleaning the place, not being able to stand the filth.

Eventually, around lunchtime, Shigure came out of his room yawning and sniffing the air. "Ah, I smell something lovely. My, my what have we here?" Shigure walked into the kitchen to see Tohru scowling at the stove, stirring a soup. It had been a while since she had cooked anything, and she almost enjoyed the hobby she had given up long before.

"Are you trying to cook that soup, or stare it down with that glare of yours?" Shigure scoffed, but his laughter faded as Tohru turned her glare to him. "I was just kidding. But, I'm hungry, so do I get to eat some of that delicious-smelling food for lunch?"

Tohru nodded reluctantly and she set two bowls on the table, ladling hot soup into them.

"Itadakimasu."

The two dug in and Shigure grinned. "This is the best soup I've had in years. As you can imagine, this group of bachelors don't really taste good cooking very much. Kyo is pretty good though, but most of the time he doesn't like to cook for us." Shigure gulped some more soup down before continuing his rants. "I really do yearn for a woman's touch around here. You know, Tohru-kun, if you did the housework around here, I'd let you stay as long as you want!"

Tohru looked down into the swirling depths of her soup. "I know…" She said quietly, before deciding that she really had no other option. "I… I'll do it." She said finally.

Shigure looked up at her. "Huh?"

"If you let me live here, I'll do all your housework for you. I promise I won't get in the way, so…" Tohru turned her spoon around in her soup as she spoke. "So please let me stay. I… don't have anywhere else to turn."

Shigure's smile broadened. "Well then, with all means, Tohru-kun, WELCOME TO THE SOHMA HOUSE!"

Tohru bowed. "I am indebted to you." She said without emotion. Shigure was as kind as ever, it seemed.

_We'll have our very own high school girl—I'm stoked!_ Shigure thought to himself. He suddenly looked up, as if remembering something. "Oh yeah! Where do you go to school, Tohru-kun?"

Tohru stated the name of her school.

"Oh my, that's much to far!" Shigure huffed. "I'll just enroll you in Yuki and Kyo's school!" He reached for the phone.

"NO!" Tohru cried suddenly, pleading to god that she wouldn't have to go back to where it had all started.

Shigure blinked. "But why?"

"I…" Tohru couldn't think of a good excuse.

"Well, it's settled then! You'll be attending the same school as Yuki and Kyo!" Shigure hummed to himself as he left to make the call.

Tohru clenched her hands into fists on her lap. Her shoulders shook as she tried not to cry. She didn't want to go back. She couldn't go back to that life. She knew that it would break the barrier she had created to separate herself from the rest of the world. It was already slowly breaking her heart.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kyo's voice grumbled through the halls of the house as he shuffled in and dropped his bag.

Yuki had student council work and Shigure was nowhere to be seen. He peeked into the kitchen to see Tohru working on something. He was surprised to see she could cook. He shrugged and headed to his favorite spot in the house. The roof.

As soon as he had settled down he felt relief surge through him and the stress that had been inputted from the day relaxing. He leaned back and looked up at the sky, breathing in the cool air. _Summer is ending…_he thought, closing his eyes.

A sudden memory hit him. Being on the roof with someone else.

"_Right straight!"_

That was impossible, though, because nobody else had ever joined him on his rooftop escape.

A soft noise on the roof made Kyo aware of another's presence. His eyes snapped open immediately, and he turned to see Tohru climbing on, her face a scowl as usual.

"H-how did you find me?" He demanded, looking at her unbelievingly.

Tohru shrugged. _Because I knew you'd be here…_ She thought, but quickly made up an excuse. "I heard your footsteps on the roof."

_Damn, I thought I'd been quiet enough…_Kyo thought. "What do you want?"

There was a clatter, and Tohru put a plate down on the roof in front of them. "I thought you might be hungry."

Kyo looked at the onigiri that were set in front of him. He blinked at her before confusedly taking one and biting into it. Salmon. He smiled awkwardly. "How'd you know that was my favorite?" He asked.

Tohru shrugged again. "Wild guess?"

He shook his head. "You really are full of mystery. But thanks." He finished the onigiri and lay down, forgetting she was there, and fell asleep.

Tohru stared at him for a while. _He must be tired…Oh damn, he was at my bedside most of last night, wasn't he?_ A pang of guilt hit her. She looked at him some more, her eyes softening. He looked peaceful as he slept, his chest rising and falling rhythmically, his mouth curved into the slightest smile. The sun pooled rays onto his orange hair, giving it and his tanned skin a golden glow.

Tohru crept closer and knelt by his side, her hand numbly stroking his hair. She finally admitted defeat and collapsed next to him and put her arms around his warm body. She squeezed him softly. It was the first time she had been able to hug him, and it felt so good. Tears slowly slipped from her eyes.

She gasped and sat up, wiping them off. She promised she would never cry again. She intended to keep that promise. And besides, it would be pretty nasty if Kyo woke up to find her clinging onto him. She picked up the plate and gave Kyo's sleeping form one last longing look before leaving.

* * *

Me: Yay, second chapter! I'm on a roll! (Punches air with fist)

Kyo: Okay, so now Tohru's a freaking rapist.

Me: Is not! (Whacks him with "Pink Butterfly" script)


	3. The Friends I Had Lost

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N:** I'm updating again!

Me: By the way, incase it wasn't like, blatantly clear enough, this is not a Yuki/Tohru. Sorry guys.

Yuki: Gee, thanks.

Me: Don't complain. You don't like her that way anyway! And besides, you have someone else!

Yuki: (Shrug) Whatever.

* * *

Tohru straightened her uniform unsurely. It had been a while since she'd worn it, and although she hadn't grown much taller since, she hadn't worn a short skirt in ages. She couldn't afford to buy a new one, though.

Kyo joined her as she put on her shoes, and they headed out together. It was pretty quiet for a while, as both enjoyed the bright colors of the trees from the arrival of fall.

Finally, Kyo sighed. "Um… yesterday… Sorry I fell asleep like that, it was rude of me. I was just a little tired, that's all."

Tohru shrugged unaffectedly, trying not to think about what had happened after he had fallen asleep.

There was another pause before Kyo spoke again. "You know what's weird?"

Tohru looked up.

"You're the first person to have been on that roof with me, but for some reason, right before you came I had a sort of dream or memory, that just felt so real…" He looked up at the sky. It was gray with low clouds, signaling rain. He continued again, talking slowly. "It was a girl's voice… really familiar. For some reason, it really squeezed me inside. 'Right straight,' it had said." He paused again, and looked down at Tohru, his face puzzled. "You know, she sort of sounded like you… except gentler…"

Tohru quickly looked away. She knew exactly what memory he was starting to remember. "You… you're probably just imagining things… We… we've never met before…"

Kyo shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right, I'm losing it."

The rest of the trip was in silence. Soon, the school came into view. Goosebumps prickled Tohru's arms, and she slowed her pace. She really was nervous. Not really about going back to school… but about seeing them again. Uo-chan, Hana-chan, what were they doing now? Did they miss her? What would they think of her now, what she had become?

"Relax." Kyo's voice interrupted her thoughts. "There's no need to be nervous. Yuki and I will be with you every step of the way." He gave her a slight smile, before continuing on.

Tohru blushed and looked forward. _I wish he would stop saying what I need to hear… it makes it all even more unbearable._

* * *

Tohru slid the classroom door open and a clack resounded through the room. Class hadn't started yet, and students were chatting idly. A few looked up to glance at her, but didn't pay much mind and continued what they were doing. She looked around the classroom. Yuki hadn't arrived yet—still in the student council room. She recognized most of the students; things hadn't really changed much since she had left. At the corner of the room, two students talked together morosely. Silky blonde hair flowed loosely around the figure standing against the window, and a sleek black braid was curved around the shoulder of the one sitting at the desk.

_Uo-chan and Hana-chan…_ Tohru thought painfully.

Hanajima looked up at Uotani. "Arisa… I sense someone's waves… Someone we haven't seen in a long time… Someone we've wanted to see for a long time."

Uotani looked down at her curiously. "Oh really? Who?"

Hanajima looked sharply across the room until her eyes rested on Tohru. Uotani also looked that way, and her face instantly brightened. "Oh my god… It… It's Tohru!" She was so relieved to see her again. With no contact for two years, she hadn't known if she was even alive still. She wanted Tohru to give her that sunny smile she always wore. That dumb expression she looked at them with. _"Hi Uo-chan!"_ She wanted to hear that voice say that again. She was about to wave when Hanajima interrupted her.

"Arisa… her waves… her waves feel different…"

"Huh?" Uotani looked down at Hanajima and then back up at Tohru. She noticed it then. Something had changed. There was no stupid smile pasted on her face. She didn't skip across the room to greet them, saying everything was okay. She stood there unmoving, her face blank, almost scowling. "Tohru?" She asked cautiously.

Now Tohru's face really did become a scowl neither of them had seen before. She marched across the room and sat down in a desk next to them, dumping her bag on the ground and leaning on her hand. "What?" She asked them.

Hanajima and Uotani exchanged confused and concerned glances before looking back at Tohru. "Where have you been?" Uotani asked nervously, sweating under Tohru's unmatchable glare.

Tohru shrugged. "Away." She said, without much emotion.

An awkward silence surrounded them, until Uotani gave a shaky laugh. "It's been two years. You'd think we'd have more to catch up on." Getting no response from Tohru, she continued hopefully. "Hey, I know! Did you hear about that gang that calls themselves The Red Butterfly gang? They're supposed to be the descendents of the original members of your mother's gang. Isn't that funny? Some chick that calls herself The Pink Butterfly supposedly leads them. I hear she's the real thing though—the toughest gang member since Kyoko-san herself!" She looked at Tohru, and her smile was replaced with a fearful look. "Tohru…?"

Tohru was giving her the most terrifyingly blank look. "…_I_ am the Pink Butterfly." She told them in a sinister voice that sent chills through them.

The two blinked and took in this unfathomable information. Tohru was the most feared gang member in the city? How was that possible? This was _Tohru_? How…?

Before any questions could be asked, though, the teacher walked in and class began. Tohru sat next to Hanajima, in front of Uotani, and behind Kyo.

Uotani looked at Tohru disbelievingly. What had happened to her Tohru? This… this wasn't right. It was like some kind of alternate universe. Suddenly she was overcome with rage. _Who did this to our Tohru?_

Hanajima peeked side-glances at Tohru every now and then. She was sitting there, most emotionlessly, seeming bored. It was definitely not Tohru. She had had a feeling that night. The night that she had disappeared, she felt something change in Tohru. She had been in great pain. Tohru was a different person on the outside… but on the inside, she was crying…

Tohru blinked at the back of Kyo's orange head. She had gotten pretty much the reaction she had expected. She didn't want to be bombarded by questions, and wanted to try to avoid contact with them as much as possible. Even so, part of her yearned for their love and companionship. She wanted to feel that warmth of friendship that she had lost two years ago. She wouldn't let herself have it though. Things like that would only weaken her. If she weren't careful… she would break…

* * *

Me: Yeah, Tohru meets Tohru's friend is done.

Uotani: What the hell, man. You're pretty sick making Tohru like this.

Me: (giggle) Oh well…

Uotani: Freak.


End file.
